


Falling in Love with a Human Phone Charger

by autumnkonoha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence, Rivalry, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnkonoha/pseuds/autumnkonoha
Summary: “Tokyo once again is indebted to the Fukurodani superhero, Mori, who destroyed a mind control gas created by the supervillain Viper.”Konoha scowls at the TV playing footage of last night’s fight, footage that only focuses on Mori, a fellow superhero, who Konoha knows as Akaashi Keiji, who tends to steal all of the attention from him.“I was there too,” he mutters.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Falling in Love with a Human Phone Charger

**Author's Note:**

> How do people think of titles?

“Tokyo once again is indebted to the Fukurodani superhero, Mori, who destroyed a mind control gas created by the supervillain Viper.”

Konoha scowls at the TV playing footage of last night’s fight, footage that only focuses on Mori, a fellow superhero, who Konoha knows as Akaashi Keiji, who tends to steal all of the attention from him.

“I was there too,” he mutters.

Akaashi Keiji is Konoha’s bane of existence at Fukurodani. Ever since he joined the program, he has been successful at overshadowing Konoha in every single way. Powers? Konoha can create force fields, but it pales in flashiness compared to Akaashi’s electricity powers. Strength? He’s lost to Akaashi in all but one of their sparring sessions in the three years they’ve known each other. Worst of all, Akaashi’s an angel to everyone except Konoha.

“Oh, Konoha, maybe they’ll show you next time,” Akaashi teases, faking sympathy.

Konoha scoffs, “I don’t need pity from a glorified phone charger.”

“Do you need pity when I spar you in a few seconds?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Konoha rolls his eyes, turning off the TV.

They step on the mat, getting into position. 

“No powers,” Akaashi says.

“Obviously, I’m not trying to get zapped by a Van de Graaff generator- ow!” Konoha yelps, rubbing his arm.

Akaashi swings at Konoha, which he dodges.

“A little too excited, are you?” Konoha says.

“You talk too much,” Akaashi replies, swinging at Konoha.

They dance around, exchanging punches and kicks that don’t land. Konoha knows Akaashi well, and vice versa, predicting each other’s next moves.

Preoccupied by dodging one of Akaashi’s punches, Konoha gets tripped up as Akaashi immediately goes in to kick him after. Konoha rolls to the side, getting his footing back quickly and tackling Akaashi.

Konoha has Akaashi pinned down and he smiles, “I guess it’s time for me to pity you.”

Akaashi chuckles, “why would you pity me for something I enjoy?”

Konoha then realizes that they’re incredibly close, with only an inch in between their faces. Akaashi is panting lightly and Konoha hates that he thinks that he looks hot.

Distracted by his panicking, Konoha finds himself flipped over, with Akaashi smirking on top of him. Konoha feels his cheeks heat up and hopes Akaashi doesn’t notice.

Akaashi brushes a stray hair away from Konoha’s face, “shouldn’t you know better than to get distracted?”

“Usually people don’t flirt with me when I fight them,” Konoha says, pushing Akaashi off of him and darting out of the gym as fast as he can.

Konoha groans, shutting the door to his room and sinking onto the floor.

Akaashi teasing him is nothing new. In fact, Konoha thinks Akaashi has a second superpower knowing everything that presses Konoha’s buttons. They’ve known each other for years, so why is Konoha suddenly enamored by him now?

Konoha thinks it stings a little more that while he’s panicking over his new realization, Akaashi probably thinks nothing of their earlier interaction, just doing what he had to do to win the sparring session.

Konoha shakes his head. _It’s just a crush. It’ll pass._

~~~

The crush, in fact, did not pass.

Over the last few days, Konoha has caught himself daydreaming about Akaashi more than he likes. He wonders what kind of dog they’d get if they lived together. Maybe they would adopt a cat as well. Far too many domestic scenarios have taken place in Konoha’s head. He’s glad there aren’t any mind readers in Fukurodani, or else he’d never live it down.

However, the most surprising thing of all is that Konoha has actually volunteered, willingly, to be on a mission with Akaashi.

“Do you seriously not know how to tie a tie?” Konoha snorts, watching Akaashi balance his phone on the passenger seat in front of him and attempt to follow a tutorial on how to tie a Windsor knot, “how many black tie events have we been to?”

“I usually use zipper ties, but my black one broke.”

“What are you, a kid? Give it to me,” Konoha scoots closer to Akaashi, grabbing his tie.

Akaashi’s staring at his hands, and Konoha suddenly feels insecure, tucking his hands under his legs as soon as he’s finished tying the tie.

“Let’s go,” Akaashi says, opening the car door.

The gala is bustling with people, all dressed to the nines. Many political figures can be recognized among the crowd, chatting to each other about all types of business. Akaashi has his arm wrapped around Konoha, pretending to be a couple who owns a small oil company. They’ve been sent to keep an eye on Daishou Suguru, a candidate for Tokyo’s mayor who has recently risen in popularity and who Fukurodani suspects has ties with Viper.

“Let’s get a better look,” Akaashi whispers, dragging Konoha to the center of the ballroom.

“You know I don’t like dancing,” Konoha complains, “wait, we’re probably doing this because you know I don’t like dancing.”

Konoha sees Daishou out of the corner of his eye and steps slightly to the side, bringing Akaashi with him, to get a better view.

Daishou exchanges something discreetly with someone in a blue suit, whose face Konoha can’t see, and whispers something to the man. The man in the blue suit scurries off somewhere and Konoha follows the man, grabbing Akaashi’s hand.

“Navy blue suit,” Konoha says to Akaashi, to which he nods.

They end up in an empty hall. The man looks back and Konoha quickly pins Akaashi against the wall, kissing him.

Akaashi’s lips are soft and Konoha wants to kiss him more, even though he has a job to do and the man has probably left already.

“He went to the second to last room on the right,” Akaashi says.

“What do you want to do?” Konoha asks.

“We’ll bug the room.”

“How?”

Akaashi smiles and has a mischievous glint in his eyes that Konoha doesn’t like, “by doing this.”

He grabs Konoha by the collar, pulling him towards the room. Going in to kiss Konoha again, he opens the door and they fall on to the ground. Three men in the room, which Konoha recognizes as executives of various tech companies, and the man in the blue suit stare at them in surprise.

“Sorry,” Akaashi exclaims, getting up and grabbing Konoha’s hand, dragging him out of the room.

“Sarukui, play the feed,” Konoha whispers as they find a closet to hide into.

“You just stream this video on to everyone’s phones when we tell you to,” someone says.

“And what will this video do?” another asks.

“The mind control won’t activate unless Daishou gives the command. Of course, this is just going to be useless and confusing for a lot of people, but it has reached enough.”

“How do we know it’ll work?”

“Daishou made the gas himself, trust him.”

Konoha gasps, “Daishou is Viper and he still has the gas? I thought we destroyed all of it.”

Akaashi sighs, “he tricked us into letting our guard down.”

~~~

Konoha fiddles with a pen, waiting for Sarukui to come in for their briefing.

He tries not to stare at Akaashi, the only one in the room with him, but he can’t get yesterday’s events out of his head. Akaashi’s lips felt so right. Konoha couldn’t imagine getting over him.

He’s spent the last few days seriously pondering his relationship with Akaashi. It’s an undeniable fact that they have been at each other’s throats too many times to count, but Akaashi always had his back and they were a good team. He was always there for him, comforting him during the many nights Konoha was racked with guilt over a failed mission. Even though Konoha has spent the last three years of his life thinking Akaashi was a nuisance, he can’t imagine what his life would be like without him.

Sarukui bursts into the room, and Konoha’s glad he has something to focus on, “I got news.”

“The guy you followed is supposedly an intern for Daishou’s campaign, but we’ve seen them together way too much for him to just be an intern,” Sarukui says, “in fact, it looks like they’ve known each for years.”

“Did you determine what Daishou gave to him?” Akaashi asks.

“From the cams, it looks like a USB stick.”

“That’s probably the video they were talking about,” Konoha chimes in.

“Have you found a command to deactivate the mind control?” Akaashi asks.

Sarukui shakes his head, “Daishou’s campaign is too secure. I have a virus that can spy on them, but you’ll have to go in there and plant it yourself.”

~~~

Konoha pockets the USB stick Sarukui gave him. He stands on the roof of the building next to Daishou’s office, waiting for Akaashi, on the ground, to create a diversion.

A large flash of electricity shatters all of the windows on the ground floor and Konoha decides that’s his cue.

He leaps to the building, using his force fields as a bridge, and sneaks through the entrance on the roof. He runs through the halls, deserted now, and makes his way to Daishou’s office.

With a force field shield on hand, Konoha opens the door to the office. He scans the room, empty, and gets to work, inserting Sarukui’s USB stick into a computer.

The door suddenly slams shut and Konoha sends a force field at it to try to break it open, but to no avail.

Gas rises from all four corners of the room and Konoha holds his breath, sending force field after force field at the door. His eyes sting and Konoha knows he needs to breathe soon.

He feels someone throw him to the ground and he can no longer hold his breath. He coughs his lungs out until the gas recedes, revealing Daishou in front of him.

“Well, aren’t you predictable?” he says with a sinister smile, taking off a gas mask.

Konoha frowns, “your mind control scheme will never work.”

Daishou laughs, wiping tears from his eyes, “there was never a mind control gas. It was all a ruse to lure you and Mori here, so I can kill you both. That gas was to mute your powers.”

Konoha tries to summon a force field, but nothing happens.

“Yeah, that’ll wear off in 6 hours, but you don’t need to worry about that,” Daishou sneers, his Viper suit materializing around him.

Daishou charges at Konoha, and Konoha rolls out of the way, grabbing the nearest heavy object, a statuette, and bringing it down onto Daishou.

The statuette cracks and turns into a miserable pile of broken stone as Daishou gets up, unphased. Damn his super strength.

“Should’ve brought a gun,” Konoha mutters, cursing himself for relying on his powers too much, “you have any better weapons I can use?”

Konoha dodges a punch and throws a book at Daishou, which does nothing but annoy him. Daishou charges at him again, but Konoha has nowhere to go. Konoha groans as he gets thrown against the wall, “haven’t you heard of picking on someone your own size?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?”

“It’s funny, Mori just said that to me a few days ago.”

Konoha tries to get up, but Daishou kicks him back down. He grabs the collar of Konoha’s suit, lifting him up.

“Hey, has anyone ever told you your eyes are really pretty?” Konoha says. If he can get flustered from someone flirting with him while they’re fighting, maybe someone else will too.

Daishou scoffs, “you really think flirting is going to work?”

“Eh, it was worth a try.”

Daishou rolls his eyes and Konoha feels a prick in his side and looks down, seeing Daishou inject something into him. He feels like he’s made of lead and slumps over as Daishou lets him go.

“Goodbye, little owl.”

~~~

_“Wake up, Konoha. Wake up!”_

_“Please, Konoha, I can’t live without you.”_

_“I love you, Konoha.”_

Konoha blinks, the white lights of the hospital temporarily blinding him.

Akaashi is dozed off in a chair next to him, looking absolutely tired.

Konoha thinks about what he heard in his drug-laden stupor and he wonders if he just dreamt it all. Could Akaashi really love him?

“Akaashi,” Konoha whispers, his voice raspy from disuse.

Akaashi bolts up and breathes a sigh of relief, “you’re awake.”

“What happened?” Konoha asks.

“I found you passed out in Daishou’s office. I fought him, but he escaped as soon as backup came,” Akaashi replies, “he poisoned you, but luckily Kaori knew the antidote.”

“The mind control thing was all fake,” Konoha sighs, “it was a ruse to reel us in.”

“I figured once I got into the building. The people there were far too prepared.”

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers, taking in a deep breath, “Konoha, I have something to tell you.”

Konoha tilts his head, “shoot.”

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Konoha,” Akaashi says nervously, “you almost died and I realized that I don’t want to keep it in anymore. When we kissed at the gala, that was the best I’ve ever felt from being kissed. I don’t expect you to return my feelings, but I know I’ll regret it if I don’t ever confess this to you.”

Konoha is lost for words, sputtering out uhs and umms.

“If you don’t want to work with me anymore, I understand,” Akaashi mutters, avoiding Konoha’s gaze.

“Akaashi, look at me,” Konoha says, grabbing Akaashi’s hand. He looks him in the eyes, and Konoha’s heart breaks at the sadness he sees in Akaashi.

“I like you, too,” Konoha smiles, “I realized after our last sparring session.”

Akaashi laughs, tears spilling out of his eyes, and engulfs Konoha in the tightest hug.

“I think Sarukui might’ve been onto something always requesting us to be on missions together,” Konoha says.

“Yeah,” Akaashi chuckles, pulling away from Konoha and cupping his face in his hands, “can I kiss you?”

Konoha nods and Akaashi’s lips crash onto his. He’s glad to be kissing Akaashi while Akaashi’s kissing back, feeling like he and Akaashi are the only people that matter in the world. He’s excited and giddy for the next chapter in their relationship, being able to see Akaashi in a new way.

But he’s still going to tease the hell out of Akaashi though.

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we love KonoAka.


End file.
